Dancing With The Wolves
by xTeamDamonx
Summary: When Lacey Brookes is attacked by a wolf after climbing a strange wall in the forest, the last thing she expected to happen was to become a werewolf. Now faced with the prospect of Winter, and loosing herself for months at a time, she becomes friends with Cole St Clair, another wolf. Will their relationship become something more? Or will they both be claimed by the cold?


The tan wolf growled at me, coming closer. I cursed myself, beginning to wonder why I had jumped the fence; I mean it was there for a reason, right? To keep these rabid wolves in. But that never occurred to me when I came across it in Boundary Woods and decided to take a look.

My mom had always told me that my curiosity would be my downfall.

And now it looked like I would be torn apart and eaten for lunch. Great.

My back hit a tree, and I didn't want to risk moving round it. Every instinct screamed at me to run, but I was frozen by fear.

Fear of this wolf, with its running eye and notched ear, advancing towards me with an air of menace. I manage to break through the icy hold on me and turned, ready to run, but before I could take more than three steps away, I felt the wolf throw itself onto my back, and embed its teeth into my shoulder.

I shrill scream scraped out of my throat, and after what could have been hours or minuets, the wolf jumped off of me and ran away, leaving me with several puncture marks all along my left collarbone. I rolled onto my back, letting out a soft whimper, and saw a silhouette approach me.

My eyes drifted shut.

* * *

My head hurt. It felt as if someone had climbed into my mind and was proceeding to hit everything in sight with a baseball bat as hard as possible. I could feel that I had been placed in a bed.

I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly, to see a girl around my age, maybe slightly younger, who had dark blonde hair and large brown doe-eyes. She smiled sympathetically and took my hand.

'My name is Grace' she softly told me.

'I'm Lacey' I managed to mumble.

'How do you feel?' she asked in the same tone.

'My head hurts.' I whimpered.

I felt her arms snake around me, and it took me a second to realize that this complete stranger was _hugging_ me.

'It'll be okay. You've been out for almost three days. The symptoms should pass soon.' she murmured before pulling away. 'My friend Cole heard you scream. He found you and scared away Salem - the wolf who attacked you - before carrying you back here before calling me and my boyfriend, Sam.'

'Oh.'

Suddenly, I was gripped with nausea and my muscles began to spasm. I gasped in pain, and Grace stood up.

'Sam?' She called. 'It's starting.'

What was starting? I had a feeling I was about to find out. I jerked to my side and grit my teeth as wave after wave of agony hit me.

The door to the room swung open and a guy with black hair and yellow eyes entered.

'It's gonna be okay' He said.

I gave a screech as I felt my body bend in an unnatural position, before moulding into something else.

Suddenly, I no longer recognized the two people in front of me. I jumped off of the bed and onto the floor, my paws skidding on the floorboards, leaving scratches everywhere. My chocolate brown fur was stood on end in my panic as I sought for an escape.

No windows for me to jump through. There was only one option. The door was still open a crack and I barrelled towards it, pushing my snout through to open it wider. I ran through the house and into a large room. At the other end of the room was a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He smelt like wolf, like me, and I was oddly comforted by it. Surely he would help me escape?

But before I could take another step, the same sickness swept over to me and I began to tremble once again. I sensed the two people enter the room behind me, and I felt a blanket be thrown over me just as I re-entered my human state.

I gasped, looking around, and clutching the sheet to myself.

'It's okay. Everything will be fine-' Grace started.

'Why do you keep saying that?!' I cut her off.

'Calm down. Let's get you dressed. I have some things that should fit you' She said soothingly.

I shakily stood, ignoring the soreness of my muscles as I followed her down a corridor and into a room that smelled like her and Sam. She went into the closet and came out with a plain white dress.

'Put this on. I'll be right outside. We'll explain everything when you're ready.'

She shut the door behind her and I dropped the sheet, before pulling the dress over my shoulders. I looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I was a little thinner, and my blue eyes were wide with leftover shock and confusion. I ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair that was the exact same shade as my fur when I was a wolf.

Behind me was a window and I quickly glanced out of it. I could see the woods maybe fifty meters away, and every now and then, a wolf would stop and look back at me.

Before today, I wouldn't have been able to see them.

I looked up at the perfectly blue sky. It was a beautiful spring day, just like the day I was attacked. The heat that washed through me made me feel less sick, and more myself.

Finally, I opened the door to face Grace, who was waiting outside.

'What's happening to me?' I whispered.

'Come on. We'll explain.'

* * *

**Just a short one. For those who didn't realize, they are at Officer Koenig's old resort that Cole has bought. This story is set roughly a year later, and it was Salem who attacked Lacey. Hope you like it, I'll try and update later or tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**Love ya.**


End file.
